1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waste liquid container for containing waste liquid such as waste ink.
2. Related Art
As an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, there is an ink jet type printer which discharges liquid as waste liquid from a liquid ejecting head for a purpose of releasing clogging of the liquid ejecting head, and a waste liquid container for containing the discharged waste liquid may be mounted on such a printer (for example, JP-A-2012-196798).
However, if the waste liquid container is filled with the waste liquid and the waste liquid is leaked out from the waste liquid container mounted on the printer, there is a problem in that the waste liquid contaminates the inside and the outside of the printer.
Also, such a problem is not limited to an ink jet type printer ejecting ink, and is generally common in waste liquid containers which are mounted on an apparatus that discharges waste liquid.